


Sherlock Tea Party

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Shall We Date?: Guard Me Sherlock!
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, F/M, MC is Jane Marple, Quiz Time Prompt, Tea Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: Alice in Wonderland prompt, Jane Marple for the name, and Sherlock for a romantic interest. 1000+Jane attends a tea party, just one that's a little peculiarWritten for: bigbyxred-lover





	

**Author's Note:**

> The winner of Quiz Time 01/13/17 is bigbyxred-lover

Groggily you wake up, your back stiff from having slept slumped over in a big arm chair. You stretch looking around you. Freezing in place the sight that welcomes you is not that of the study in 221B or anywhere that you would’ve expected. Before you is a long table covered with various sized decorated tea pots; most of them with steam dancing out casting a warm haze over them. 

“Sherlock?” Your voice squeaks as you glance around. 

It takes a moment but a ways down the table you can make out Sherlock and John, mouths opened wide with a harsh rigid look to them. They are bickering over something, but just the sight of them gets your shoulders to relax.

“Guys?” You make your way over to them and stare in confusion at their attire. While Sherlock has a very particular style to his clothing you’ve never really seen him in such a brightly coloured suit, or with just a tall hat before. It might be part of a disguise, you smile at him. Then there was John, who while it doesn’t look out of the ordinary of some of the outfits you’ve seen Sherlock force him into, the rabbit ears were a first. 

“I want this one.”

“I think not, it’s my turn.” In between them a tea pot is sloshing and spilling its contents on the ground as they fought over it. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh Alice!” John gives you a bright smile.

“Alice? John is that my alias?” Sherlock smirked at John, “Sherlock, what’s going on? Is John alright?” Your voice drops to a whisper as you lean into the soft warmth of Sherlock’s side.

“I do believe he is alright, Alice, I just don’t think he gets the game.” 

“Game? And why are you calling me Alice?”

“What else would I call you?”

You give him a little chuckle, “Jane. Is it alright if you call me Jane or does it have to be Alice.” You keep your voice to a whisper and look around. It had to be some kind of set up or something.

“Jane it is then.” Sherlock nodded with approval, still not having let go of the tea pot he tries to rip it from John’s hand.

“Well it’s my turn, _Sherlock_ , give me the tea pot.” John hisses through his gritted teeth.

“I think not, _John_ I have been drinking this one and if I mix my drinks now it would be an accurate flavor profile for the new tea.” They go back and forth arguing over the tea, more being lost as they tilt it back and forth.

“That’s enough of that.” You grab the tea pot from them easily. You turn around , picking the nearest tea cups and start pouring it for them. As the tea spills into Sherlock’s cup it is a deep green color. You turn to John’s and almost drop the pot as the tea pours a brilliant orange. The pot rattles as you set it down and present them with their cups. You look on curiously as they take them.

“This is perfect, thank you, Jane.” John took a long drink from the cup.

“As is expected.” Sherlock nodded satisfied. 

“So what’s going on here?” You look around; there still aren’t any new guests or explanations for the get up. Glancing down you find that you aren’t in any kind of costume like they are. 

“We’re having a tea party, I would think that was obvious.” Sherlock gazes over at you in confusion. 

“Yes, but why?”

“To celebrate you, of course. All your victories, all the challenges you’ve overcome, and your ability to see hardships through.” Sherlock pulls a chair back for you. As soon as you take the seat he sits down very close to you. Your arms brush against each other, your nose wrinkles in amusement as you try to imagine how the two of you would possibly be able to drink tea like this. Especially when you are jolted slightly as John pushes a chair as close as possible on your other side. 

“Well thank you,” you start reaching for another cup to pour your own drink. 

“Allow me!” Sherlock and John shout at once, clamoring for the tea cups. Both of them hold out a cup. John’s has a cat that looks like Irene running across it while Sherlock holds up one with a fine floral pattern. 

You pick the one Sherlock is holding and he carefully pours the tea for you. It comes out a lovely rose color. The peculiarity that Sherlock poured your tea is not lost on you, you gaze at him as you try to read his expression, but it is set in a cool smile.

“Thank you.” 

“I guess it’s because it’s Jane that you would pour her tea.” John sighs behind you. You’re still looking at Sherlock when you feel a tap on your shoulder. John holds out a tray covered in a variety of mushrooms, “would you like a snack?” You’ve never been a fan of mushrooms and just looking at the tray you shiver and recoil. 

“No, no thank you. Those don’t exactly seem like the type of treats one should be having at a tea party.”

“Try one.” John smiled holding it out on a fork; it was just small enough to be bite size. You lean back towards Sherlock.

“John, if she doesn’t want to eat it, don’t try to force her.” Sherlock’s voice is hard, even John’s rabbit ears dropped sadly as he looks hurt. His expression tugs on your heartstrings, making you feel guilty.

“Well, I suppose one wouldn’t hurt.” John perks up at your words and eagerly offers it to you. Carefully you take the fork from him and pop it into your mouth wanting to quickly get it over with. 

However, you are surprised to find as the skin pops that it is not a mushroom at all; but an elaborately decorated mini ice cream cake with warm fudge hidden in the top. Your eyes widen in surprise. “This is really good.”

“You look quite adorable when you are enjoying something new you know.” Sherlock’s voice is low and you turn to look at him. Against the bright colours of his clothing his eyes look even darker than before. There is a pull to them and you find yourself staring again, though this time he is also staring intently at your lips. “You have a little bit of chocolate right there, hold still.” 

“Sherlock!” John protested from behind you as Sherlock leaned forward, his eyes slowly closing, hand warm against your cheek. 

 

“Jane?” You jostle upright, having found yourself laying down. You glance around and find yourself in the study. The light outside was fading with early evening. Mikah looks closely at you, his young face creased with worry, “I didn’t realize you were still here. John just called, he and Sherlock were running late on a case and they’re just heading back now. Do you still want to wait for them to have tea together? Or shall I call you a taxi to bring you home?” 

The remnants of the dream cling to your thoughts, slowing them. The mental picture of Sherlock leaning forward to kiss you lingers in the forefront. It seemed so far out of character, but even so your heart flutters at the idea of seeing him soon. 

“I think I’ll wait, thank you. But I could use some help getting this cold tea cleaned up and some new drinks prepared.” Mikah gives you a cheerful smile as he sets to work helping you get ready for the late evening tea party with your favorite Detectives.


End file.
